Ferofax
Ferofax is the Makuta overseer of the Dome of Nurane Nui. Biography Ferofax was brought into being approximately 100,000 years B.G.C. by the Great Spirit Mata Nui, using a pool of the substance known as Antidermis located somewhere on one of the Southern Islands in the south of the Matoran Universe. As was intended, he became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to serving the will of the Great Spirit and maintaining order. Ferofax was responsible for creating several species of Rahi to populate the universe. Ferofax started a secret project with Desiron, Antroz, and Steeliroc called Project: Shadow Warrior. The group abducted a member of each sapient species of the universe and experimented on them. Antroz would then train them to fight and use their powers. Unfortunately many of these beings died during the initial experimentation or were executed for being a failure. After the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Ferofax was assigned by Miserix to monitor the Dome of Nurane Nui that contains an island of the same name. When Teridax demanded a convocation to reveal his plan, Ferofax agreed to go along with the plan in order to preserve himself and his Shadow Warriors. Ferofax, like the other Makuta, evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning to a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to come to Destral to modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form of the Antidermis. ''The Light in the Shadows In the closing stages of Project: Shadow Warrior, the four Makuta had come to the conclusion that the Rakile were the perfect race for the next step of the project as the Rakilian subject, Zerahk, was clearly more powerful than his brothers. Steeliroc manipulated Desiron in helping to host a few more experiments on Zerahk in order make him and hopefully the Rakile Army fall under the Makuta's contol completely, which resulted in a multiple personality disorder. Zerahk then killed Desiron before fleeing. By the time Antroz and Ferofax learned what had happened, some of the Shadow Warriors had been killed by Steeliroc. Yet most of the Warriors had managed to flee and have gone into hiding. In the closing stages of Project: Shadow Warrior, the four Makuta had come to the conclusion that the Rakile were the perfect race for the next step of the project as the Rakilian subject, Zerahk, was clearly more powerful than his brothers. Steeliroc manipulated Desiron in helping to host a few more experiments on Zerahk in order make him, and later the Rakile Army, fall under the Makuta's control completely, which resulted in a multiple personality disorder. Zerahk then killed Desiron before fleeing. By the time Antroz and Ferofax learned what had happened, some of the Shadow Warriors had been killed by Steeliroc. Yet most of the Warriors had managed to flee and have gone into hiding. Later Ferofax tried to Project: Shadow Warrior to the next step but Antroz refused to help again, stating that he did not trust any of the other Makuta and that they should seek help from another if they wished to succeed. Ferofax then decided to hunt down the survivors of the first project and ''"recycle" them. Steeliroc then dealt another blow to Ferofax when he invaded the Isle of Nurane Nui with an army of Rahkshi and Visorak in search of a powerful object. But when the locals refused to hand it over, he ordered a genocide of the inhabitants. Although the sword was never found, Ferofax was furious, declaring that he would have his revenge on Steeliroc. Ferofax began his hunt for his Shadow Warriors and left Destral forever and returned to his island fortress on Pahv. The Nui-Dragon "Death" was discovered on Pahv and Ferofax dispatched him to find his brothers. During the time that "Death" was away, the Makuta began to research dimensional travel and plan his Project: Shadow Knight and what he would do with the army he would build. The Nui-Dragon Shadow Warrior returned with many of his brothers who willingly joined with Ferofax. However, Zerahk was not among them and the Makuta dispatched his Shadow Warriors to find him and any remaining test subjects as Ferofax wanted the most powerful Shadow Warrior with him before Steeliroc discovered he was still alive. When "Death" discovered that Zerahk was a member of the Shadows of the Sword, Ferofax was intrigued as he had never known that such a group existed and wondered if he could use them to his advantage in his master plan. He recalled his Warriors who brought back more of his former test subjects and once again sent "Death" out to pass on his threat to the Shadows of the Sword. Abilities & Traits Being a Makuta, Ferofax possesses control over Shadow, the ability to create Kraata, shape-shifting, and all forty-two Kraata powers. Ferofax was known to be quite calm most times but prone to exploding in anger due to his Crathsis. He, unlike many of his brothers, never underestimated his foes or saw himself as superior and often gave his name rather than use the title of "Makuta". He was also proven to be a great strategist, planning apparent suicide missions for his Shadow Warriors with no casualties, and a powerful fighter, preferring to fight with his blades than with his powers. He also took a liking to a specific form, a heavily armoured warrior, adapting his form for specific purposes rather than fully utilizing his power of shape-shifting. Ferofax was said to despise one thing, his fellow Makuta, and felt a kinship with his Shadow Warriors who he believed were the solution to all of the Matoran Universes problems. Mask & Tools Ferofax often wielded dual Shadow Katana as his primary weapons. These were blades forged from Black ProtoSteel and were covered in a black aura. He also wears a Kanohi Crathsis, Great Mask of Emotion, which allows him to impress his emotions upon others altering their power levels for better or for worse, or even permitting him to speak through them despite possible obstacles and distances between himself and the target. Unfortunately this mask power can at times be extremely physically draining and subsequently result in frighteningly angry fits of rage for the user. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Zahaku. Apperances *''The Light in the Shadows'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Crathsis Wearers Category:Zahaku